Se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada
by Dai Vampire
Summary: Hermione le dio vaciones a los elfos, la cocina está hecha un lio, y alguien tiene que limpiarla. Draco se ata un pañuelo a la cabeza y se ofrece voluntario. [Oneshot][FIC PARA LA TABLA DE MURPHY DE 30 VICIOS]


**_Se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada_**

Draco entró en la cocina y miró la motaña de cacerolas, platos, vasos y demás utensilios sucios.

-¡Merlín! Que lío. Pero bueno, prometí a Hermione que lo limpiaría, así que no queda otra salida.

El rubio se puso un delantal de cuadritos negro y blanco, se ató un pañuelo a la cabeza y sacó su varita.

-Maldigo la hora en que Hermione le dio vacaciones a todos los elfos domésticos estando ella de 8 meses.- Rodó los ojos- ¿Por donde empiezo?

El rubio intentó acordarse de algún hechizo limpiador. Había visto a Hermione, e incluso a los elfos, hacerlos varias veces, pero no recordaba bien ninguno. Forzó su memoria hasta que recordó vagamente un par de palabras. Aún no sabiendo si eran las correctas, las pronunció. Al instante las cacerolas salieron volando por toda la estancia.

-¡Merlín!- Draco se apartó justo a tiempo del camino de una cacerola que voló directamente hacia él para luego estrellarse contra un armario.

¡Crash! La vajilla de porcelana china que había en él cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

-¡Joder!- Exclamó mientras veía como otra cacerola, esta vez con restos de comida en su interior, se estrellaba contra una pared y la manchaba.

-¿Draco¿Estás bien cariño¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?- La voz de Hermione sonó en lo alto de la escalera de la sala contigua a la cocina.

-¡Mierda!- Agitó la varita unas cuantas veces, pero solo consiguió que más cosas salieran volando por los aires.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- La voz de la chica se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Draco salió corriendo de la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, justo a tiempo para que la castaña no alcanzara a ver nada.

-Todo controlado amor, no hace falta que me ayudes- Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó dentro de la cocina seguido del sonido del cristal al romperse. Draco sonrió nerviosamente y Hermione levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro? Déjame que te eche una mano con eso.

-No, tú quédate en la cama, como dijo el médico, que tienes un embarazo muy avanzado como para andar haciendo este tipo de cosas. No quiero que ni tú ni el bebé se estresen. Venga, a la cama.

-Vale cariño, lo que tú digas. Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese pañuelo en la cabeza- Hermione sonrió, le dio un beso a Draco y comenzó a subir las escaleras al tiempo que un nuevo estallido se escuchaba en la cocina. Se dio la vuelta y miró con cara preocupada a su marido.

-Venga, a la cama, tengo todo bajo control- Volvió a repetir el rubio.

Cuando la melena de Hermione desapareció tras una puerta, Draco entró corriendo a la cocina y lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Se dio la vuelta y contempló el panorama. La mayoría de las paredes estaban manchadas, había cosas rotas por todo el suelo y las cacerolas seguían volando. Parecía que por la cocina había pasado un huracán.

-No me vais a ganar- Dijo el rubio a las cacerolas voladoras y agitó nuevamente su varita sin saber muy bien el hechizo que estaba lanzando.

Esta vez un cubo de basura explotó, haciendo que su contenido saltara por los aires para luego desperdigarse por toda la cocina. Draco se llevó una mano a la cara mientras murmuraba un "No puede ser" y negaba con la cabeza.

Esta vez, decidido a parar aquel caos, se puso en posición de batalla y gritó un nuevo hechizo. Fue lo peor que hizo en toda la tarde.

Todos los cajones de la encimera se abrieron tirando su contenido por los aires. El frutero que estaba encima de la mesa explotó y trozos de fruta se esparcieron por toda la estancia poniéndolo todo perdido, incluso hasta el mismo Draco quedó cubierto de plátano y naranja. La jarra que estaba al lado del ya inexistente frutero, cayó al suelo derramando todo su contenido por doquier. Todos los vasos y platos que estaban sobre la mesa salieron volando por la ventana y se perdieron entre los árboles del jardín, y para más Inri, los cuchillos y los tenedores volaron directamente hacia el chico, que se protegió la cabeza con los brazos y salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de la estancia mientras estos lo seguían. Cuando estuvo al lado de la ventana, paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Se agachó un segundo antes de que los utensilios pasaran por donde había estado su cabeza y salieran volando por la ventana. El rubio sonrió y la cerró, anotándose un punto a su favor en su tablero mental, aunque iba perdiendo por goleada.

Draco estaba entre asustado, colérico e incrédulo. Ya sin saber que hacer, levantó nuevamente su varita y murmuró cuanto hechizo se le ocurrió, esperando que alguno produjera el efecto deseado.

Con alguno dio en el clavo, porque las cacerolas dejaron de volar y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo mientras los cajones de la encimera se cerraban.

-¡Ufff! Merlín mio, esto es más complicado de lo que yo pensaba. No sabía que tu vida pudiera correr peligro al limpiar una cocina, ahora entiendo porqué Hermione quiere pagarle un seguro a los elfos- Draco se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró- Bueno, en contra de mi voluntad y deseos, tendré que hacerlo con el método muggle.

El chico se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia un armario que había al fondo de la cocina. Sacó un cubo y una fregona, se dirigó hacia el grifo, y comenzó a llenar de agua el objeto plástico. Luego de mojar todo, colocó el cubo en el suelo, y le echó detergente, mucho detergente, demasiado detergente. Mojó la fregona en el agua, que al agitarse, comenzó a hacer espuma, y sin escurrirla, la apoyó en el suelo y salió corriendo, fregona en mano, pisando todo lo que limpiaba. Antes de llegar a la otra punta de la cocina resbaló en el suelo mojado, cayó de culo y se deslizó hasta chocar con una pata de la mesa, tirándo todo a su paso con la fregona que aún sostenía en la mano. Draco se frotaba la cabeza en donde se había golpeado; seguro que al día siguiente tendría un chichón.

-¡Auch! - Se quejó, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado- ¿No existirá algún libro que explique como limpiar una cocina y no morir en el intento?

-Ese libro no existe, y te aconsejo que tú no lo escribas- Draco se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndole- Esto está peor que antes.Mira que eres patoso y obstinado Draco...

-¡Hey!- Puso cara de ofendido- No tire por el suelo mi moral y mi orgullo más de lo que están, Señora Malfoy- Dijo solemnemente él, sentándose en un posición más cómoda, ya que se encontraba despatarrado por el suelo. Hermione levantó una ceja.- Supongo que ya no me queda ni dignidad¿No?

-No, pero aún me tienes a mí- Hermione sonrió, levantó su varita, y cuatro hechizos más tarde, el lugar quedó limpio y ordenado.

-Por eso te quiero cariño- Draco le dio un beso a su mujer- Porque eres la mejor- Y tomándola de la mano, salieron de la estancia, ahora limpia y reluciente.- ¿Qué quieres cenar? Cocinar se me da mejor...

* * *

Mi primer One-Shot de la tabla de Draco para 30 vicios de LJ. Tardé 27 minutos en hacerlo, y creo que no quedó tan mal... (Dai mira para otro lado y se rasca la cabeza)... supongo... 

A mí no me gusta demasiado, pero bueno, nada de lo que escribo termina de convencerme, así que...

Bueno, creo que ya puedo tachar la Ley de Murphy número 1: "Para que algo se limpie, otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada."

Ya sé que al final Hermione lo limpia todo, pero bueno, como el personaje principal es Draco y es él el que tiene que cumplir las leyes... supongo que da igual lo de Hermione porque fue él quien ensució todo sin limpiar nada...

Esta vez a Draquito le tocó Hermione, básicamente porque es la única que me daba una excusa para que los elfos no estuvieran y Draco tuviera que limpiar todo. Pero como estos van a ser fics independientes unos de otros, pues no solo lo emperejaré con Hermione (Aunque es mi pareja favorita).

Espero que les halla gustado, y me dejen un review, y si no les gustó, pues también review, así me entero y mejoro para la próxima.

Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme!

DaiVampire!


End file.
